The Nightmare Continues
by SarahFreakingMalfoy
Summary: What happens when Cato kills Katniss and Peeta during the 74th Hunger Games? What happens when Finnick Odair never dies? What happens when Cato and Finnick both are sent into another Hunger Games with Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, and all the other past victo
1. The SeventyFourth Hunger Games!

The 74th Hunger Games ended. It ended with the blonde, bloodthirsty boy of District 2 killing off the two Tributes from District 12. He had killed the Tributes from my District. District 6, he killed them in the first hour. I mentored them. Their names were, Lisa and James. They were quiet but sweet kids. Lisa was thirteen and James was sixteen. Lisa, who was younger then I was when I went into my games.  
>I was fifteen when I went in my games. My twin brother was also fifteen. He was cut to pieces by the Careers, right in front of me. The Careers didn't last long after that. It was a quick hour, well for me anyways. For the Careers it was painful and slow. But that was five years ago. I was twenty now, but I'm still alone. Always alone. Caleb the other Victor from District 6 visited a lot. But soon we'd be against each other. Why did the Capitol bring us back? Cause they suck!<br>I threw a dagger at the wall. Poor Avox was scared of me. Always throwing things at the walls. Later Id be going through the parade for the Tributes. I didn't want to watch the videos. Id see my friends being reaped, who wants to see that? Why would I? I've been told Finnick was reaped, I was told about Rosy, About Cato, About Johanna, About Caitlin, Amelia, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Why would I watch my friends being reaped and having to fight them later on.  
>My name is Sarah Henderson from District 6 the District of Transportation. My twin brother's name was Jake Henderson. He was murdered in the 70th Hunger Games.<br>Why would the Capitol do this? Apparently I started a rebellion. A rebellion because I viciously tortured the Careers after they killed my twin brother in front of me. They killed my twin, apparently people don't like that, they don't like it at all.

Anyways, my stylist Kurono, a middle aged woman with bright silver hair and black streaks that was always curly, purple eyes that always had tiny hearts in her black eye lashes, and a curvy figure walked into the room wearing a silver business dress. She only nodded at me and I knew she wanted me to go with her to get ready.

Sorry its short! Hope you like!


	2. Why Would I?

Empty. That's how I feel in this large house. Empty. No one lives with me and I wouldn't want anyone to. They would try to lift my spirits and I wasn't in the mood to have my spirits lifted. I can hear the sounds of children's laughter, as they come home from school. They fill the quiet house and echo off the walls. I should just shut the window, but I hate when the smoke stays inside. I could just get rid of the cigerette, but no I keep smoking. The children stare at the Victor Village with longing. Sure we have it easier here, but I'd trade the nightmares and Jake for this house anyday. Every victor has nightmares, if they didn't they'd be from the Capitol. I choose to think even Careers have nightmares. That makes them seem more human.

Human. Are any of us really human? We all killed in those Games. We all destroyed families. We did it without a thought because it was either them or us, and everyone chooses themselves over the well fare of others. Its our nature. Humans are disgusting. We kill, we cause war, and we die. We break hearts and we get our own hearts broken. Its and endless cycle.

I could care less about hearts and love. I'd never have kids of my own. They'd surely go in the Games themselves. Capitol never lets us forget. They don't care for us. They hate we won their little precious Games. They just want death ad destruction. They make me sick.

Sick. Maybe that's what I am, sick. I haven't talked to Caleb since we came back from the Seventy-Fourth Games. Too afraid to, he saw me break down. That's not something I'd like to revisit or have to talk about. Why should I? He saw my weak side and it would be horrid to tell him about my problems. He'd want to hear about them.

Caleb. He's the one who's voice is calling mine from the window. He calls for me everyday around noon. He goes and visits his family around this time and he always asks if I will go with him. I know they want me around, they haven't seen me since I went into the Games. I know its hard for them, but I just I can't do it. Can't see the looks on their faces.

Faces. Faces haunt me in my sleep. Everyone's faces. They haunt me with blood trickling down their temple. Some have stings on their faces, others blood pouring from their foreheads. Everything hurts in my sleep. Those faces, the faces of people that I've come to know, Caleb's, Jake's, Kyle's, Cassandra's, Amelia's, Caitlin's, Finnick's, Rosy's even Cato's.

Cato. The blond, muscular Victor from District 2. Why would he haunt my dreams? He haunted my dreams more than the others. His cocky smile, his deep voice that mocks me. Everything about him haunts me. Nothing good could come from him and I knew that.

Nothing good. Nothing good comes from the television program that I'm forced to watch. Quarter Quell news. How could I have forgotten? I watched as Snow talked about the first two Quells. The year where we choose the Tributes and the year where double the Tributes were thrown into the Arena. I took a deep breath as Snow picked the next envelope.

His voice made me flinch alone,"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell. On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." His words caused me to lose conciousness.

When I did wake up I was laying on Caleb's couch. Caleb was no where in sight, but I could hear him humming from the kitchen. When I did see him he was carrying a bowl of water. He dabbed the water on my forehead and I realized I was burning up. I must have gotten a fever.

He didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. His brown eyes were full of sadness and regret. He didn't want to go in as much as I didn't. We both knew we wouldn't let the mindless Morphlings go in. They were too kind and innocent to go in. I couldn't let anything happen to those two. I refused to let it happen.

So, on the day of the Reaping and my name was called, nothing happened. No one cried, no one even gave me a sad look. Most people barely knew who I was. What they did know was that when I was younger I beat their children or perhaps they remembred Jake who was always polite. They knew I was tortured as he was killed. They didn't really know me though.

When the male Morphling was called,George Hentington, Caleb volunteered. He stood by my side without a word. And that's how it was. No words, no words till we arrived at the Capitol. No words till our first night,"I'm sorry," was the first word I heard from him.

"I'm sorry you had to come back here," Caleb looked at me. His eyes held the same sadness from the night we found out we were coming here. I didn't respond but instead watched our friends being reaped. Rosy, the small and pale delicate girl from District 2. Cato, muscular and tall from District 2. Finnick, the tall, tan and muscular sex god from District 4. Braum, the tan, muscular seventeen- year old from District 7. Caitlin, the medium-sized tan girl from District 10. Amelia Welsh, the medium- sized, dark skinned twenty- year old from District 11. She had lost her sister, Rue, last year in the Games. I hadn't talked to her since before that Games. Haymich, the drunkard from District 12. Oh what an interesting bunch we are.

It was then I really realized, I wouldn't be making it back from this Games.


End file.
